Kill me shining
by LadyLuck1006
Summary: Weiss fährt in den Urlaub. Werden dort Omi und Ken endlich in der Lage sein ihre Gefühle zu gestehen? Wird vielleicht ein vorfall in der Dusche die beiden näher zueinander bringen?


Titel: Kill me shining

Autor: Jessica B.

Pairing: Ken x Omi

Rating: NC-17/MA

Disclaimer: Mir gehört Weiss Kreuz leider nicht

- Oneshot und ein bissel OOC –

Kommentar: Diese FF ist wieder mal Bubu gewidmet und KenXOmiLove dafür das sie so ein großer Fan dieses Pairings ist und auch bis jetzt immer so tolle FF´s geschrieben hat…hoffe wir bleiben weiterhin in Kontakt . Hoffe sie gefällt euch

* * *

„Sind wir schon da?" quengelte Youji zum mindestens fünften mal seitdem sie los gefahren waren. 

Aya gab ihm darauf nur seinen bekannten Shi-ne Blick der den Störenfried bekannt als Playboy Nummer Eins sofort verstummen lies.

Die Zwei jüngsten der Truppe verdrehten hinter ihnen nur die Augen.

„Das kann ja noch heiter werden." Flüsterte Omi Ken zu der darauf nur zustimmend nickte.

Manx hatte die Vier am vorigen Abend in den Urlaub geschickt mit der Begründung, dass sie sich mal etwas ausruhen von ihrer Arbeit und einfach mal stattdessen Spaß haben sollen. Dies stellte sich nur etwas schwieriger da als gesagt. Seitdem sie mit dem Flugzeug in Hawaii angekommen waren und sich mit dem Mietauto auf den weg zum Ferienhaus gemacht hatten war Youji nur am rumschmollen und Aya hatte den ganzen Tag noch kein einziges Wort gesagt.

Omi war auch nicht unbedingt nach spaß und erholen zumute. Er musste ununterbrochen an einen gewissen braunhaarigen bishounen denken. Anfangs wollte er es sich nicht eingestehen, dass er Jungs mehr mochte als Mädchen. Aber die Tatsache das er immer Herzklopfen bekam, so bald der Braunhaarige Schönling in seiner nähe war, furchtbare angst hatte, wenn er schwer verletzt wurde während einer Mission oder wie ihm so furchtbar warm wurde, so bald er von dem anderen berührt wurde, lies ihn es doch eingestehen das er in einen Jungen verliebt war. Es war aber nicht nur einfach irgendein Junge. Nein, es war dazu noch sein bester Freund Ken. Immer wieder plagten Omi Gedanken an Ablehnung, wenn er Ken alles sagen würde. Und das wollte er auf keinen fall. Es bedrückte ihn schon sehr. Einerseits wollte er es ihm sagen aber die angst hielt ihn immer wieder aufs Neue zurück.

Ken schaute aus seinem Augenwinkel zu Omi herüber. Er fragte sich schon einige zeit lang was mit seinem kleinen Freund los war. Manchmal, wenn Omi dachte das es keiner merken würde schaute er ihn mit einem leeren, traurigen Blick an. Was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte? Er machte sich wirklich große sorgen.

Die beiden wurden ruckartig, von Youjis Gejammer, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Man wie lange dauert das denn noch? Wann sind wir da. Die hübschen Damen warten schon auf mich also drück ein bisschen mehr aufs Gas Aya." Meckerte Youji.

„YOUIJI!" sagten alle im Chor.

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich werde nichts mehr sagen."

„Wer´s glaubt wird selig." Sagte Omi zu sich leise.

„Was war das Chibi?"

„Nichts, nichts"

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde hatten sie endlich ihr Ziel erreicht.

Als alle im Haus waren stellte sich erst einmal heraus das sie nicht wie in der Broschüre beschrieben 4 Zimmer, sondern 3 Zimmer haben.

„Ich würde sagen das der Chibi und Ken sich das große Zimmer teilen und wir die Einzelzimmer." Meinte Youji.

Die andern drei nickten darauf zustimmend.

So komm ich Ken noch etwas näher. Dachte sich Omi.

„Guter Vorschlag. Dann komm Omi. Wenn wir uns mit auspacken beeilen können wir noch an den Strand, bevor es dunkel wird." Meinte Ken.

Im Zimmer angekommen wurde Omi erst einmal bleich wie Kreide. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Er hatte gedacht, dass zwei Betten in dem Zimmer wären. Aber stattdessen war ein großes Ehebett vorzufinden.

„Na, das kann ja heiter werden…" murmelte Omi.

„Was hast du gesagt?" wollte Ken wissen.

„Nichts…"

Ken glaubte ihm das nicht aber beließ es dabei erst einmal. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht zu etwas drängen.

Sie packten in stille ihre Sachen weg und machten sich dann fertig für den Strand.

Am Strand angekommen sahen sie schon wie Youji mit zwei Frauen sich am unterhalten war.

„Typisch Youji." Meinte Ken.

Omi nickte nur stumm. Ihm war nicht mehr so nach reden zumute. Er machte sich Gedanken darüber was er machen solle. Was wäre, wenn er ausversehen in der Nacht sich an Ken kuscheln würde? Was würde er dann nur von ihm denken? Fragen über Fragen gingen durch Omis Kopf. Er war so in seinen Gedanken wieder versunken das er noch nicht einmal bemerkte wie Ken ihn versuchte anzusprechen und ihn fragend anschaute. Erst als er schnurstracks in Ken rannte kam er aus seinen Gedankenrausch wieder heraus.

„Schuldigung." Murmelte Omi verlegen.

„Schon in Ordnung. Stimmt irgendwas nicht mit dir? Du bist die ganze Zeit schon so in Gedanken." Wollte Ken wissen.

„Nein, nein. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht's gut. Was soll schon nicht in Ordnung sein? Alles ist bestens. Wirklich…mir geht's prima." Babbelte Omi.

Ein Stückchen weiter entfernt von den beiden saßen Youji, der bei den zwei Frauen leider kein Glück hatte und Aya. Youji wusste genau was abgeht. Omi war damals zu ihm gekommen mit seinem angeblichen „Problem". Er hatte damals versucht Omi zu ermutigen Ken endlich seine Liebe zugestehen. Dies hatte aber anscheint keinen erfolg. Omi konnte manchmal ziemlich stur sein.

„Oh man. Wieso kann er's ihm nicht endlich sagen. Ist ja nicht mehr auszuhalten." Sagte Youji zu sich selbst.

„Was ist nicht mehr auszuhalten?" wollte Aya sofort wissen.

„Omi und Ken." Antwortete Youji so, als ob es offensichtlich wäre.

„Was ist mit den beiden?"

„Na, hör mal…das sieht man doch. Der Chibi beschnüffelt Ken förmlich. Aber er ist zu feige ihm es zu sagen."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Youji schaute Aya an, als ob ihm grad zwei Köpfe gewachsen wären.

„Willst du mich verarschen? Omi ist Halsüberkopf in Ken verliebt. Das sieht man doch." War die verzweifelte Antwort.

„Schhh…nicht so laut. Sonst hören die uns noch. Woher weißt du das Omi in Ken verliebt ist?"

„Hat er mir selber gesagt."

„Und hat Ken die gleichen Gefühle?"

„Weis ich nicht."

„Dann finden wir es einfach raus."

„Und wie willst du das machen?"

„Fragen. Wie wäre es damit? Und jetzt sei still sie kommen."

Ken schaute Omi etwas misstrauisch an. Er machte sich langsam ziemliche sorgen. Es schien so, als ob mit seinem besten Freund was nicht stimmen würde. Irgendwas bedrückte ihn. Nur was? Zu wissen das Omi was von ihm verschwieg versetzte Ken einen stich im herzen. Sie hatten sonst keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Wieso war das jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr so? Wusste denn Omi nicht, dass er ihm alles sagen konnte?

„Was guckt ihr beide denn so bedrückt? Freut euch doch ein bisschen Mal. Wir haben Urlaub." Belehrte sie Youji.

„Wir gucken doch gar nicht bedrückt." Verteidigte sich Omi.

„Wer hat Lust eine runde zu schwimmen?" wechselte Ken schnell das Thema.

„Hm…kei-…" weiter kam Youji nicht da Aya ihn gekniffen hatte so das die anderen es nicht sehen konnten.

„Was Youji sagen wollte ist das wir im Moment keine Lust haben. Geh doch mit Omi." Sagte Aya schnell bevor Youji noch was sagen konnte.

„Ja, ok. Dann komm Omi."

Als die beiden gegangen waren schaute Youji Aya böse an.

„Was sollte das grad? Wieso hast du mich so gekniffen?" meckerte Youji ihn an.

„Ich will, dass die beiden alleine sind. Vielleicht entwickelt sich was von alleine. Wenn du mit deiner großen klappe dazwischen funkst wird das nie was."

In der Zwischenzeit waren Omi und Ken gemütlich zusammen am schwimmen. Die bedrückten Gedanken waren für einen Moment vergessen. Das Wasser war angenehm warm und schimmerte in der Sonne eine helle Mischung aus Blau und Grün.

„Das ist richtig angenehm. Ich bin lange nicht mehr geschwommen." Meinte Ken.

„Ich auch nicht. Ist mal eine gute Abwechslung." Stimmte Omi zu.

Sie schwammen noch eine ganze weile bis Omi der Meinung war das sie für heute Schluss machen und lieber mal was essen sollten. Ken und die anderen stimmten da sofort zu und so gingen sie dann zusammen zurück zu dem Ferienhaus was ihnen für eine weile gehörte.

* * *

„Hmmmm…das war richtig lecker." Sagte Youji während er sich den überfüllten Bauch rieb.

Da sie noch nichts zu essen im Kühlschrank hatten mussten sie sich etwas bestellen. Dagegen hatte aber keiner was einzusetzen, weil es schließlich statt normalen Abendbrot, Pizza und leckere Nudelgerichte mit Salat als Beilage gab.

„Ich bin total voll. Wenn ich jetzt noch etwas essen müsste würde gewiss meine Hose platzen." Meinte Ken.

„Aber Ken doch nicht vor dem Chibi." Ärgerte ihn Youji.

Omi und Ken wurden darauf rot und Aya verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Ich glaub ich geh jetzt mal Duschen." Sagte Omi und verschwand auch direkt aus dem Zimmer.

Ken schaute ihm schon fast verträumt hinterher.

Als Youji sich sicher war das Omi auch nichts hören konnte fragte er Ken, „So Ken was empfindest du für unseren Chibi?"

Ken verschluckte sich an dem Glas Wasser was er grade anfangen wollte zutrinken.

„Was?"

„Na, du weißt schon den süßen kleinen Jungen mit den großen blauen Augen und den blonden Haaren. Eben Omi. Und was empfindest du für ihn?"

„Ich weis nicht was du von mir willst."

Youji glaubte ihm das nicht. Man sah an das Ken ganz genau wusste, worauf er anspielte. Die röte in seinem Gesicht verriet ihn.

„Fühlst du mehr als Freundschaft für Omi?" versuchte es Aya diesmal.

„Also…ja…weis nicht…" Stammelte Ken.

Das war wirklich eine gute frage. Was empfand er für Omi? War da mehr als nur Freundschaftliche Gefühle? Seit längerer Zeit hatte er immer Herzrasen, wenn ihn der kleine zufällig berührte, anlächelte oder einfach nur in seiner nähe war. Das waren sicherlich nicht die Anzeichen von einer normalen Freundschaft. Und dazu kam noch das er sich selber erwischte wie er Omi verträumt hinterher starrte. Er war sich wirklich nicht sicher was er für Omi empfand. Es war alles ziemlich verwirrend im Moment. War das Gefühl das er hatte wirklich Liebe? Er hoffte innerlich, dass es nicht so sei. Die Liebe würde eh niemals erwidert. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, ob Omi auf Jungs stand.

„Stimmt was nicht Ken? Du schaust so traurig." fragte Aya besorgt.

Ayas stimme holte Ken wieder aus seinen Gedanken heraus.

„Was?"

„Ob alles mit dir in Ordnung ist."

„Ja, ja. Alles bestens. Ich geh jetzt mal hoch." Damit stand Ken auf und ging hoch zu seinem und Omis Zimmer. Von den besorgten Blicken bekam er nichts mehr mit.

In der Zwischenzeit war Omi in der Dusche. Er versuchte krampfhaft sämtliche Bilder von Ken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Durch seinen Kopf gingen Bilder von Ken verschwitzt nach dem Fußball spielen, Ken nur in Boxershorts morgens beim Frühstück, Ken halb nackt und nass beim schwimmen, wie ihm das Wasser die makellos schöne Brust hinunter floss und von der Lockersitzenden Schwimmhose aufgenommen wurde, Ken nackt mit ihm unter der Dusche, wie er ihn mit küssen bedeckt, angefangen am Kiefer, runter am Hals, leicht am Schlüsselbein knabberte, weiter runter an der Brust entlang, sanft an einer der Brustwarzen saugte und knabberte, die andere mit seinen Zeigefinger und Daumen zwirbelte und somit stimulierte, weiter nach unten mit kleinen küssen glitt, mit seiner Zunge den Bauchnabel umkreiste, mit seinem heißen Atem gegen sein hartes, pulsierendes Glied hauchte, die feuchte Spitze mit seiner Zunge umkreiste…

„Oh Ken…" stöhnte Omi laut.

Jetzt erst realisierte Omi was er da machte. Er war mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand der Dusche gepresst, in seiner linken Hand hielt er sein hartes Glied und mit der rechten war er einer seiner Brustwarzen am stimulieren.

Omi hörte sofort auf mit seinen Bewegungen und horchte leise nach irgendwelchen Geräuschen das ihm zeigte, dass ihn jemand gehört hatte beziehungsweise, ob Ken in ihrem Zimmer war(jedes der Zimmer hat ein dazugehöriges Bad). Es kam jedoch nichts das darauf schließen lies das jemand in dem Zimmer war und so fing er wieder an mit langsam Bewegungen sein Glied zu massieren. Dabei stellte er sich vor das es nicht grad seine Hand war die ihn, soviel Genuss bereitete, sondern Kens Mund. Wie er ihn mit seiner heißen, feuchten Zunge die rote, pralle Spitze des Gliedes umkreiste, die Vorhaut mit einer Hand etwas zurück schob und sie in seinen heißen Mund aufnahm und daran saugte…

„Oh…oh Ken…mehr…ja…" stöhnte er von neuem.

Seine Hand drückte etwas fester zu und wurde schneller. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange brauchte um zum Orgasmus zu kommen. Ihm wurde immer wärmer und sein stöhnen immer lauter. Kurze zeit später kam er dann auch mit einem lauten stöhnen.

„Ken ich…ich liebe dich…"

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf den Boden, an der Wand runter, sinken. Als sich wieder sein Herzschlag und Atmung normalisiert hatte stand er wieder auf und wusch sich schnell.

-In der Zwischenzeit im Zimmer nebenan-

Ken ging leise ins Zimmer und legte sich sofort aufs Bett und versank tief in seinen Gedanken.

Was ist das was ich für Omi empfinde? Ist es wirklich Liebe? Es kann nichts anderes sein. Diese Schmetterlinge im Bauch, das Herzrasen, das glückliche Gefühl, wenn er mich anlächelt oder berührt. Es muss Liebe sein…

Sein Gedankenfluss wurde unterbrochen durch ein lautes stöhnen aus dem Bad.

„Oh Ken…"

Erschrocken sprang Ken hoch. Was war das denn grad? Das hörte sich schwer nach seinem Namen an. Er horchte leise, ob vielleicht noch mal was kommen würde aber es war nur das rauschende Wasser der Dusche zu hören. Mit einem Schulterzucken ließ sich Ken wieder aufs Bett fallen.

Nach kurzer zeit kamen die Geräusche wieder. Man konnte ganz genau hören wie da jemand am…stöhnen war.

Omi? Das kann nicht sein.

„Oh…oh Ken…mehr…ja…"

Ken schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen Richtung Badezimmertür. Omi war doch nicht…aber anders konnte man sich das stöhnen seines namens nicht erklären. Das machte ihn um es mal genau zu sagen geil. Er merkte wie seine Jeans in einer gewissen Gegend etwas eng wurde.

„Ken ich…ich liebe dich…"

Kens Herz blieb in diesem Moment stehen. Hatte er da grad richtig gehört? Omi liebte ihn? Glücklicher wie in diesem Moment war Ken wahrscheinlich noch niemals gewesen. Seine Liebe wurde erwidert. Das einzige Problem war nur jetzt das er irgendwie seinen kleinen Freund in der Hose etwas beruhigen musste. Es wäre ihm doch etwas zu peinlich, wenn Omi ihn jetzt so sehen würde. Aber was sollte er jetzt machen? Raus laufen konnte er jawohl nicht. Von den andern beiden wollte er grad auch nicht unbedingt gesehen werden. Aya würde sicher nichts sagen aber Yohji würde mit Sicherheit noch Wochen später seine Witze darüber machen. Nur was sollte er jetzt tun? Omi würde jeden Moment aus dem Bad kommen. Und ein zusammentreffen mit Omi in diesem zustand wollte er sich gerne ersparen. Dadurch würde er Omi eher abschrecken als irgendetwas Positives zu erreichen.

Während Ken immer noch nach einer Lösung am suchen war für sein kleines' Problem kam Omi aus dem Bad. Ken bekam davon nichts mit da er mit dem Rücken zur Tür saß. Von daher war es auch kein Wunder das dieser sich erschreckte als Omi ihn ansprach.

„Hey. Seid, wann bist du denn hier?"

„W-was?" stammelte Ken.

„Seid, wann du hier bist."

Ken wollte schon sagen, dass er schon einige Minuten dort war aber das wäre dem kleinen sicher peinlich gewesen da er sich denken konnte das er ihn gehört hatte. Apropos peinlich…da war ja immer noch sein kleines Problemchen das er irgendwie verdecken musste.

„Ich geh jetzt mal ins Bett. Gute Nacht." Sagte Ken hastig und legte sich mit dem Rücken zu Omi gerichtet aufs Bett.

Omi schaute ihn verdutzt an.

„Ken? Seit wann gehst du so früh ins Bett und wieso schläfst du mit deinen Anziehsachen und Schuhen?"

Oh, man peinlicher geht's wohl nicht. Dachte sich Ken.

Langsam drehte sich Ken um damit er Omi ins Gesicht schauen konnte. Das schien aber als nicht so gute Idee da er sofort rot wie eine Tomate wurde, sich daher wieder sofort umdrehte und durch diese ruckartige Bewegung fast aus dem Bett fiel.

„Alles in Ordnung Ken? Du bist ziemlich rot im Gesicht. Hast du vielleicht Fieber?" fragte Omi besorgt.

„A-alles ist in Ordnung. Was soll denn nicht in Ordnung sein? Es ist alles bestens. Ja wirklich…alles super." Stammelte Ken vor sich hin.

Omi schaute ihn total perplex an. Was war denn nun los? Irgendwas stimmte eindeutig nicht. Da war er sich sicher. So hatte sich Ken bis jetzt noch nie verhalten. Und wieso wollte er ihn nicht anschauen?

„Ken? Ich merke doch das etwas nicht stimmt." Versuchte der blondhaarige es noch einmal.

Ken atmete tief durch. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Wäre er doch lieber unten geblieben und hätte sich Youjis und Ayas fragen ausgesetzt als nun in dieser peinlichen Situation zu stecken. Das war alles einfach wie verhext. Warum mussten auch immer ihm die peinlichsten Sachen passieren?

„Ken?"

„Äh…mir geht's wirklich gut. Mach dir keine sorgen um mich, Omi."

„Du kannst mich nicht anlügen, Ken. Und das weißt du auch."

So ein verdammte mist. Wo ist die Quasselstrippe Youji wenn man ihn brauch? Dachte sich Ken.

Grad als sich Ken eine verdammt gute lüge oder in seinem Auge Rettung ausgedacht hatte kam Omi ans Bett und setzte sich zu ihm. Er konnte durch die dünne decke des Bettes Omis wärme spüren und das war alles andere als angenehm in diesem Moment. Es machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Ken versuchte panisch mit der Decke sein Problem zu vertuschen, wobei er sich einen fragenden blick von Omi einfing. Kurz darauf entschloss er sich einfach auf den Bauch zu legen damit Omi auch wirklich nicht mitbekam von seiner kleinen miesere. Was er nur nicht mitbekam war das die Decke durch seine ruckartige Bewegung ein ordentliches stück von ihm runterrutschte und Omi dadurch sein Problem sah. Omi wurde sofort rot wie eine überreife Tomate und schaute verlegen zum Boden.

Was war das denn grad? Hat Ken wirklich…nein das kann nicht sein. Aber was anderes kann es nicht gewesen sein. Dachte Omi.

In der Zwischenzeit, wo Omi über das was er grad gesehen hatte nachzudenken war Ken auch wieder tief in Gedanken versunken.

Wieso stelle ich mich eigentlich so an? Omi liebt mich. Ich liebe ihn. Wo ist das Problem? Dachte sich Ken.

Ken hatte endlich eine Lösung gefunden seinem Problemchen ein ende zu bereiten. Er setzte sich ruckartig auf, zog Omi an sich und küsste ihn sanft aber bestimmt auf die Lippen. Omi riss weit die Augen auf. Das musste ein Traum sein. Niemals würde Ken ihn einfach so küssen oder? Oder? Richtig. Das musste ein Traum sein. Anders konnte er sich das hier nicht erklären. Omi war so in seiner Traum oder nicht Traum Diskussion mit sich selbst vertieft, dass er gar nicht dazu kam zurück zuküssen. Grade als er damit beginnen wollte löste sich Ken auch wieder von ihm und schaute Omi tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Omi." Flüsterte Ken.

Omi schaute ihn ungläubig an. Ja, das war ein Traum. Ein verdammt guter Traum wie er sich eingestehen musste. Aber es schien so real. Um auszutesten, ob es denn nun wirklich real war kniff sich Omi kurzerhand in den Arm und quiekte kurz darauf etwas schmerzverzerrt auf. Ken schaute ihm gespannt zu hatte aber nicht genug zeit dies zu tun da Omi ihn kurz darauf auch schon in die Arme fiel und ihn fest an sich drückte.

„Ich liebe dich auch Ken."

Diese einfachen aber doch wertvollen Worte zauberten ein brillantes lächeln auf Kens Gesicht. Fest schlang er seine Arme um Omi herum. Er würde ihn nie wieder loslassen. Nicht mal ihr Job könnte sie jetzt noch trennen.

Ken lies sich mit Omi noch in seinen Armen auf das Bett sinken. Da Omi jetzt so zu sagen auf ihm lag wurde das kleine Problem von Ken auch wieder deutlich. Ken stöhnte leise durch den leichten druck auf seiner unteren Region und Omi grinste in sich hinein.

Interessant. Mal sehen was noch so passiert. Dachte sich Omi belustigt.

Langsam kreiste Omi sein Becken gegen das von Ken was diesen natürlich wieder leicht aufstöhnen lies. Es dauerte nicht lange da bewegten sich beide gegeneinander. Omi bedeckte Kens Gesicht mit Schmetterlings Küsschen, knabberte leicht am linken Ohr was Ken scharf die Luft einziehen lies, wanderte weiter herunter am hals entlang. Langsam öffnete er das Hemd und küsste nach jedem Knopf die entblößte Haut die zum Vorschein kam. Ken hätte sich niemals gedacht, dass sein Körper auf so was wie Küsse so empfindlich wirken könnte. Er, wer schon nach kürzester zeit ein keuchendes Frack. Wie hatte Omi das bloß geschafft? Ihm war unglaublich heiß. So schön es auch war von Omi berührt zu werden musste er irgendwie endlich seine restliche Kleidung loswerden, bevor er noch verrückt würde. Er zog Omi an den Schultern hoch küsste ihn hart auf den Mund währenddessen er sich und Omi die Kleidung vom Leib riss. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten waren sie auch schon beide komplett Nackt.

„Da hat's wohl jemand eilig." Kicherte Omi.

„Darauf kannst du wetten."

Omi begann auch so gleich wieder damit sich Kens Oberkörper entlang runterzuküssen. Er lies sich damit besonders viel zeit. Knabberte leichte abwechselnd an beiden Brustwarzen, verwöhnte sie mit seiner Zunge, nippte und küsste sich weiter herunter, umkreiste den Bauchnabel mit seiner Zunge… Ken versuchte mehr als einmal Omi runterzudrücken dahin, wo er grad am meisten Omis Aufmerksamkeit benötigte.

„Omi…bitte…quäl mich nicht so…" keuchte Ken.

Omi entschied sich aber dafür Ken noch ein bisschen weiter zu „quälen". Er küsste sich weiter runter, vorbei am eigentlichen ziel, liebkoste die Innenschenkel. Ken dachte, dass er wirklich jeden Moment verrückt werden würde. Es hatte noch nicht einmal richtig begonnnen und er war schon so erregt wie noch nie zuvor. Omi war einfach unglaublich. Er wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen von dem Gefühl von Omis Mund um seinen heißen, pochenden Glied.

„Oh Omi…" stöhnte Ken genüsslich.

Während Omi mit seinem Mund das Glied bearbeitete schob er Ken zwei Finger in den Mund. Dieser fing auch so gleich genüsslich daran zusaugen und knabbern. Omi zog nach kurzer zeit Seine Finger wieder aus Kens Mund und bewegte sie langsam Richtung Anus. Ken bemerkte erst was Omi da tat als dieser einen der Finger langsam in ihn schob. Dieses Gefühl war neu für ihn. Neu aber nicht unangenehm. Omi bewegte den Finger vorsichtig rein und raus. Als er merkte wie Ken sich gegen den Finger bewegte schob er auch noch den zweiten in die enge Öffnung. Ein leichter schmerz durchzog Kens untere Region war aber schnell wieder vergessen durch Omis oralen Künsten. Omi machte leichte scherenartige Bewegungen um Ken mehr zu dehnen für das was gleich folgen würde. Er wollte wirklich sicher gehen das Ken gut vorbereitet war das es gleich nicht so wehtun würde. Das letzte was Omi wollte war Ken unnötige schmerzen zubereiten.

„O-Omi…bitte…ich bin bereit…nimm mich…" stöhnte Ken.

Omi nickte stumm und rannte schnell Richtung Badezimmer. Ken sah ihn fragend hinterher. Omi merkte das Ken in ansah und drehte sich kurz noch einmal um und sagte, „Muss noch was holen. Wir wollten ja nicht dir unnötig wehtun oder?"

Ken wurde leicht rot und nickte stumm.

So schnell Omi verschwunden war, so schnell kam er auch wieder zurück. Mit einer Flasche Lotion bewaffnet schmiss er sich auf Ken und fing an ihn wild zu küssen. Ein dominanter Zungenkampf entfachte sich. Nach Luft ringend trennten sie sich wieder voneinander. Omi wollte grad beginnen die Lotion auf sich zu verteilen aber ihm wurde die Flasche aus der Hand gerissen. Fragend blickte Omi Ken an.

„Lass mich das für dich machen." Flüsterte ihm Ken entgegen.

Ken schüttete eine großzügige Portion der Lotion auf seine Handfläche und verteilte es vorsichtig auf Omis Glied. Sobald die Lotion komplett verteilt war fing er an Omis Männlichkeit zu massieren. Omi stöhnte auf und bewegte sich ununterbrochen der wohltuenden Hand entgegen.

„Hm…Ken…oh Gott…hör besser auf…sonst…"

Ken hörte sofort auf mit dem was er da tat und legte sich wieder auf den Rücken und spreizte willig die Beine auseinander.

Omi positionierte sich an Kens Öffnung und drang vorsichtig mit der spitze ein. Ein stechende schmerz durchfuhr Ken. Sofort fing er an sich zu verkrampfen. Das war nun wirklich kein angenehmes Gefühl mehr.

„Schhh…verkrampf dich nicht sosehr…ja mehr du dich verkrampfest desto mehr wird es wehtun…versuch dich zu entspannen…" versuchte Omi ihn zu beruhigen.

Um ihn von dem schmerz etwas abzulenken begann Omi langsam sein Glied zu streicheln. Das schien auch als eine gute Idee da sich Ken schon nach kürzester zeit entspannt hatte und sich automatisch gegen sein Glied zu bewegen begann. Nun konnte auch Omi weiter machen. Langsam stück für stück drang er weiter in Ken ein. Er musste sich sehr zurück halten. Die enge und wärme die ihn umgab war einfach traumhaft.

„Oh Ken…so gut…so eng…" stöhnte Omi entzückt.

Sie fanden schon nach kurzer zeit einen geeigneten Rhythmus der immer leidenschaftlicher, fester und schneller wurde.

„Waahhhh…oh Gott Omi…hör bloß nicht auf…" schrie Ken als Omi einen gewissen Punkt in ihm traf der ihn für kurze zeit Sternchen sehen lies.

Immer wieder traf Omi Kens Prostata. Mit festen und bestimmten Stößen hämmerte er auf sie ein. Durch ihre heftigen Stöße knallte der Rahmen des Bettes immer wieder gegen die Wand. Aus dem leisen stöhnen der beiden war nun allmählich laute lustvolle schreie geworden.

„I-Ich kann…nicht…mehr lange…"

„Dann komm…komm für mich Ken…zeig mir wie sehr du es genießest…"

Omi nahm nochmals Kens Glied in seine Hand und streichelte es im gleichen Tempo seiner Stöße.

Ken konnte dieser doppelten Stimulation nicht mehr standhalten und ergoss sich mit einem lauten schrei über Omis Hand und seinem Bauch. Kens Öffnung verengte sich immer wieder und schloss Omi dadurch feste in ihn ein. Omi schaffte es nur noch dreimal zu zustoßen bis er auch mit einem lauten Stöhnen seinen Samen tief in Ken ergoss.

Vorsichtig zog Omi sich aus Ken zurück und lies sich neben ihn aufs Bett fallen. Keiner der beiden regte oder sagte was für eine weile. Sie mussten erst einmal versuchen ihre Atmung zunormalisieren.

„Wow…das war…" fing Ken Außeratem an.

„Intensiv?" kicherte Omi.

„Das kannst du laut sagen."

„Ich liebe dich, Ken."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Omi."

Zusammen kuschelten sie sich aneinander und schliefen kurze zeit später mit einem glücklichen lächeln im Gesicht ein.

-Zur gleichen zeit am Eingang des hauses-

Aya und Youji hatten sich als das laute Gestöhne anfing nach draußen auf die Terrasse gesetzt.

„Hörst du das?" fragte Youji.

„Hn?" war die knappe Antwort.

„Stille…absolute stille…ich glaub der Chibi und Ken sind endlich fertig."

„Wurde auch langsam mal zeit dafür." Grummelte Aya.

„Oh, schau mal. Wir haben Nachbarn bekommen. Ist das nicht toll. Vielleicht sind ein paar nette Damen dabei." sagte Youji fröhlich und zeigte dabei auf das Haus nebenan, wo ein Auto nun geparkt war und einige leichter drinnen brannten.

„Hn. Ich geh rein."

„Ayaaaa…sei doch nicht so. Ein bisschen spaß könnte dir nicht schaden. Ayaaaaa…"

Youji versuchte hinter Aya herzulaufen wurde aber von der Tür die ihm ins Gesicht geknallt wurde gestoppt.

Und so verging auch der erste Tag ihres Urlaubs. Omi und Ken hatten endlich ihr Glück gefunden und schliefen Arm in Arm. Youji versuchte noch stunden später Aya dazu zu bewegen ihm die Türe aufzumachen. Dabei bemerkte er nicht die bekannte Gestalt mit den Orangen Haaren die am Fenster vom Haus nebenan stand und sarkastisch grinste. Jeder hatte irgendwie seinen spaß und war entspannt. So ein Urlaub war doch nicht so schlecht.

-OWARI-


End file.
